


The Throne Room

by Trainci



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Short, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainci/pseuds/Trainci
Summary: This was literally just a small thing I wrote in five minutes, wanted to test out of new characters so I made a sex scene with them.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Throne Room

**Author's Note:**

> Oajdlnhsegcswerghjah I'm working on longer things don't worry   
> Just had to get this out of my brain and onto paper
> 
> Read the notes at the of for a cookie! 🍪

\---

"Do you know who I am, Sweetheart?" Edemis practically growls into Lucius' ear, fucks him on his throne like some common whore. 

"King ahn.. K-King Edemis.." 

"Annnnd why am I fucking you?" 

"B-Because I d-deserve it..ah.." 

"That's right sweetie," Edemis purrs, pulling out a bit so he could slam back into his knight. He grabs Lucius by the collar of his shirt and pounds him in slow, hard movements. Lucius lets out breathy moans with each one. "So do you want me to keep fucking you? Hm?" 

Lucius nods. Edemis just grins. "Sorry what was that?" 

"Y-Yes My Lord!" The knight presses up into the thrusts as much as the position would allow. "I want it--" 

"Need it?"

Lucius whines and nods again, panting out "Yes!"

His king smirks. "Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome like aways. Maybe I'll do short stuff like this!


End file.
